


Who's Chandler?

by EcstasyAndMisery



Category: Glee
Genre: "cheating", Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans Friendship, Blaine is sad, Chandler Kiehl - Freeform, Episode: s03e17 Dance With Somebody, Glee - Freeform, Happy Ending, Klaine Friendly, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Sadness, Sam Is a Good Friend, Texting, alternative ending, and jealous, blaine anderson - Freeform, i wish it happened like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcstasyAndMisery/pseuds/EcstasyAndMisery
Summary: This is how I wanted "Dance With Somebody" to go.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 32





	Who's Chandler?

**Author's Note:**

> So as all my gleeks know, kurt essentially “cheated” on blaine with the guy he met at between the sheets, chandler. Before blaine finds out, kurt was texting chandler during class and sam was looking over at the phone. Which means sam could've known about it. And i wanted so badly for sam to tell blaine about it. so that's what this fic is about. It's like the episode since the middle has the exact same dialog and stuff but the beginning and end are completely different.

**Blaine’s POV**

I was in the locker room, redoing my hair after gym class, when Sam came up to me. 

“Hey, Blaine, can I talk to you when you're done?”

It wasn't weird that he  _ asked  _ to talk to me, just unusual. Normally he would just start talking. “Yea, sure. I just have to re-gel my hair. I'll meet you outside, then?”

Sam nodded and went back to get his things. Once I did my hair, I grabbed my bag and went out of the locker room. He was waiting for me outside.

“Is something wrong, Sam? You look a little worried.” Hopefully there wasn't anything going on with his family again.

He took a deep breath. “You didn't happen to be texting Kurt during glee club, did you?”

I gave him a confused look. “Um… no. Why would I text him when he's in the same room as me?”

“Ok, so uh, please don't get mad at Kurt or anything, because I'm not even sure if it's true, but… I think he might be cheating on you.”

Oh. So that's why he wanted to talk to me privately. “Th-that's ridiculous. Kurt wouldn't do that to me, to us. What was he doing during class?” Today was one of the few days Kurt and I didn't sit next to each other in glee club, which means I couldn't see what he was doing.

“He tilted his phone away when he noticed me looking, so I'm not sure. But he was smiling a lot, that's why I thought you two were texting.”

I didn't want to believe this. Why would Kurt do this? I know I've been a little distant but that's only because everytime we talk it's  _ always _ about NYADA. And hearing that constantly makes me feel like he can't wait to get away from me. 

I sighed. “Thanks for telling me, Sam. Hopefully it's not true. And don't worry, I won't tell Kurt you told me, or that we even talked.”

He pushed my shoulder jokingly. “Of course, dude. Look, I gotta go right now but let me know how it goes if you talk to him.”

And with that, he left. I'm not even really sure how to think about it. Kurt’s texting someone, most likely a guy, while he's only texted me, his boyfriend, four times this past week. And they were all having to do with NYADA. 

We had a movie marathon night planned this week so maybe I can bring it up then.

\------

Over the past two days, Kurt got more distant. I didn't know if I should think of it as a good thing or a bad thing. It's good because that means I can think about how I'm going to address the texting situation and I'm getting used to what it'll be like when he's in New York. 

But it's bad because maybe he's getting closer to whoever he's texting. I don't want to over react about it, which is why I haven't brought it up to him yet. I miss him. It hasn't even been that long but it's like there's just something missing from me. 

“Hey, Blaine!” Kurt’s angelic voice broke me out of my thoughts. He was walking to where I was at my locker.

I smiled at him. “Hey, you. Are you excited for tonight?”

He leaned against the locker next to mine, still facing me. “Of course I am.”

I so badly wanted to kiss his soft, beautiful lips. But we're at McKinley. Not Dalton. Sometimes I wish we both stayed there. We were able to hold hands, kiss, hug, everything straight couples could do. 

“Did I tell you I figured out what song I want to do for my audition?”

There he goes again, talking about NYADA. Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy for him. This is what he's wanted for a long time. But I hate the thought of having to be alone for a whole school year. 

I needed to be happy for him. “No, you didn't. What did you decide?”

“‘Not The Boy Next Door.’” His smile was huge. Sometimes I wonder how I get so mad when he talks about the New York stuff because he looks so cute and  _ happy _ . 

I closed my locker and motioned to him that we should start walking. “That's a good choice. But no matter what song you chose, I know you would've made it sound good.” 

His cheeks turned a light shade of red and he smiled. “Thank you, but I still need to pick out my outfit. Do you think you can give me some ideas when you're at my house tonight?”

“Of course. Though I don't see why you'd need help when your sense of fashion is clearly superior to mine.” Kurt always wore the most obscure clothes, and I mean that in the best way. He could make anything look good. 

“Okay, well even if that's true, I still want your opinion.” 

We were already in front of the door to my next class. “You know I'm going to say you look good in anything you try on.” 

He rolled his eyes playfully. “I'll see you tonight, okay?” I nodded and he glanced around the hall quickly before giving me a peck on my lips. 

Tonight. What a fun thing to think about.

\------

I couldn't even focus in my last class. The entire period I was practicing how I would ask Kurt about who he's texting. Maybe I'm getting worked up over nothing. He has so many friends, it could've been one of them. Hopefully it was just one of them.

\------

I was sitting on Kurt’s bed, waiting for him to come in with the cheese platter so we could start watching the movie. I figured I would bring up the situation after we were done. Then his phone chimed where it was on the bed. I picked it up.

**iMessage: Chandler**

when we go to new york, let's go to the front of the plaza and reenact ‘the end of the way we were’ 

Kurt’s never talked about anyone named Chandler. They probably met at-

His phone went off again.

**iMessage: Chandler**

can you sing into my voicemail? i wanna make your voice my ringtone

That's when Kurt walked in. 

“Okay, I got the cheese plate! Our  _ Being Bobby Brown _ marathon can officially begin.”

With his phone still in my hand I asked, “Who’s Chandler?”

He paused. “Why are you going through my phone?”

“I'm not going through your phone. It's just that it keeps buzzing. Because  _ Chandler _ won't stop texting you.”

I read the first text he sent a few minutes ago. “Give me that.” I backed up from Kurt, not giving him the phone. 

Then I read the second text. “Give my phone.”

I got off the bed and stood in front of the shelf. “There are literally dozens of texts between the two of you. Do you know how many times you've texted me within the past two days?” I didn't let him answer. We both knew it wasn't a lot. “Four. And three of them were about finding peach-colored shoe polish.” 

Kurt looked annoyed. “Why are you getting so upset? This is- this is all innocent.”

I cut him off. “This is  _ cheating _ , Kurt.”

“ _ This _ is texting, okay? He is just a guy that I met at the music store. Nothing happened. You used to text Sebastian  _ all the time _ . You would  _ call _ him-”

“But I didn't  _ like _ him. And all of those text were family friendly.” Kurt sighed. “You like this guy.”

He looked away and sat on the bed. “I like the way he makes me feel.”  _ I _ felt like crying. “I mean, when was the last time you complimented me? Or told me how special I was-”

He did  _ not _ just say that. “I transferred  _ schools _ to be with you. I- I changed my whole  _ life _ . That doesn't make you feel loved?”

His face softened some. “You don't know what it's like being your boyfriend, okay?” What was  _ that _ supposed to mean? “You are the  _ alpha _ gay. Even Rachel wanted to make out with you. I used to get solos every week. And do you know how many times I- I've had to sit on a stool and watch you perform?”

“Then  _ talk _ to me. Tell me that you're unhappy. But don't cheat on me.” I tried keeping my voice soft.

Kurt got off the bed. “I feel like I have taken crazy pills! I didn't  _ cheat _ on you.” He snatched his phone from my hand. “I- I'm really sorry if this made you upset. But i-it's okay.”

I raised my eyebrows. “How is this okay, Kurt? Y-you're texting another guy because he makes you feel how  _ I _ should be making you feel. Does he even know about me?”

His expression changed from annoyed to guilt. “No. He doesn't. But why would he need to know if I wasn't planning on doing anything with him?”

“I'm your  _ boyfriend _ , Kurt! When guys try talking to me, one of the first things I tell them is that I have a boyfriend. And I thought you did the same but clearly not. Are you embarrassed to be with me?”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “No! Of course I'm not. Why would you even say that, Blaine?” He grabbed both of my hands in his and looked deep into my eyes. “Look, I'm sorry that I didn't communicate this with you. But in my defence, you've been incredibly distant. I'm not even joking when I say this, I thought  _ you _ might’ve been cheating.”

I looked down. “So you noticed that.”

“You were doing it on purpose? Why?” He pulled on my hands slightly to lead us onto the bed.

“Can you really blame me? For the past few weeks, all we ever end up talking about is New York and NYADA. You can't wait to leave. And don't get me wrong, I'm so,  _ so _ happy for you. But how am I supposed to feel about you just leaving me?”

“But I'm not leaving you. We're still going to be together. I'll Skype and text you every day. You're going to visit often. I promise that we’ll get through this.” He gave me a soft smile. 

I looked away for a second and then hesitantly made eye contact with him again. “Promise me something?” He quickly nodded. “Don't leave me for some rich, hot New York guy.”

He put a hand to his chest to feign shock. “ _ Never _ . Those New York guys have absolutely  _ nothing _ on you or what we have.”

I placed my hand on his cheek to kiss him softly. He pulled me closer to him by wrapping his arm around my waist. I moved one of my hands to his hair and gently tugged on it.

Maybe I was worried for nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you have any fic ideas for me :)


End file.
